Beautiful Tango
by Aelle-L
Summary: Daphné. Une beauté froide, fantasme de peintre. Instable, bien sûr. Volage, parfaitement. Capricieuse, à souhait. Impérieuse, fatalement. À la merci de Zabini, malheureusement. Foutu Astoria.
1. Apollo flies

Daphnée est ce genre de fille au visage d'ange et à l'âme de glace. Un cliché perché sur des jambes longilignes. Une beauté froide, fantasme de peintre. Instable, bien sûr. Volage, parfaitement. Capricieuse, à souhait. Impérieuse, fatalement. Les lèvres gonflées de ses baisers de succubes, mais ça on ne l'a déjà que trop dit. Une rose dans ses cheveux et un poignard dans ton cœur. Une meurtrissure en état de légitime défense. "_Une si jolie fille, c'est tellement dommage !"._ Sourire polaire. Les yeux cernés de noirs pour cacher les bleus. Un topos de plus, elle les collectionne, comme les amants. Question intempéries, ils ne la réchauffent pas plus qu'une tempête de neige. "_Chaude comme la braise, la reine des glaces !"._ Rire réfrigérant, retourne jouer avec ta baguette, mon petit. Et pourtant, la vie la brûle. Elle ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de cette brulure. Et chaque rayon du soleil, comme une souillure. Il n'y a plus que les morsures des flammes de ses clopes, qu'elle tolère. Chat échaudé n'est qu'eau froide. Ah, Daphnée a une petite sœur...

Astoria, deux ans de moins. Aussi brune que l'autre est blonde. Une jolie poupée. Daphnée l'aime bien. Vive, attachante, perspicace, un peu trop pure peut-être, oui, Daphnée l'aime bien. Beaucoup, même, c'est sa sœur. Elle dit, enfin, elle se dit souvent que c'est son seul lien avec le monde des vivants. Oui, vivante, ça Astoria, elle l'est. Pour deux. Non, vraiment, il ne faudrait pas croire, Daphnée, aime beaucoup sa sœur, mais aujourd'hui elle aimerait tout autant la voir bruler sur un bucher. Tout est de sa faute. Et Daphnée s'y connait en matière de fautes. Elle est le péché originel.

C'est exactement ce qu'est entrain de penser Blaise Zabini derrière elle, elle en est sure. Elle y mettrait la jolie main qu'elle passe nerveusement depuis cinq minutes dans ses cheveux au feu. Attendez. Daphnée Greengrass est nerveuse ? Science-fiction, ou intervention magique ? Foutu Astoria. Elle ne va pas tarder à se sentir mal. Elle a trop chaud. Elle est trop froide pour ce genre de situation aride. Zabini est silencieux, trop. Elle se retourne vers lui, et le trouve accoudé à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la tour, son livre de potion à la main, perdu dans sa lecture. Agacée et, sans doute un peu vexée de son manque d'attention, elle se décide à lui parler.

« Zabini, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de, je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose ?

D'un geste lent il ferme son manuel et la regarde, avec un regard suffisant. Il n'attendait que ça.

- Dix minutes sans un mot, je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps Greengrass. J'ai toujours dit que ta réputation était surfaite, princesse des glaces, le sang-froid comme la reine des serpents, déesse de l'hiver…

- Déesse de l'hiver, releva-t-elle distraitement, je ne le connaissais pas celui-là. Je ne te parle pas pour te distraire, Zabini, je te demande de trouver une solution, par ce que tu es la seule personne qui puisse le faire… Elle se retint de se mordre les lèvres, les derniers mots lui avaient échappés. Heureusement, Daphnée méritait sa flopée de surnoms ridicules, et ponctua sa requête d'un regard polaire qui eut le mérite de geler le sourire narquois du Serpentard.

- Daphnée Greengrass, à ma merci, ne put il s'empêcher de remarquer malgré tout, un rêve de gosse. Et par sa propre faute, en plus.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que je nourris tes fantasmes de pré-pubère, susurra-t-elle, vraiment. Flattée, même. Mais, j'aurais pensé que même un troll de ton espèce serait apte à remarquer qu'Astoria et moi sommes deux personnes différentes. Rassure-moi, Zabini, tu sais compter jusqu'à deux ?

- Tu n'es pas vraiment gentille pour une jeune fille qui demande un service, Daphnée.

- Je ne suis pas gentille, Blaise.

Il éclate de rire. Elle est un peu troublée, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne peut se l'avouer. Elle quand elle rit, c'est beaucoup plus mondain, elle penche la tête sur le côté gauche, et met sa main devant la bouche d'un mouvement gracieux, voluptueux, elle écarte légèrement les doigts pour laisser voir ses dents blanches et son rouge à lèvre carmin, tout est calculé, jusqu'au plus infime battement de ses longs cils. Quand elle y pense, elle a bien un autre rire, beaucoup plus cruel, un son railleur et hautain, froid, un rire de Daphnée, c'est le rire qu'elle utilise pour se moquer des pitreries de Drago et Zabini. Surtout de Zabini. Elle apprécie Malfoy, mais son idiot de meilleur ami et son odeur de tabac froid… C'est une autre histoire, «_ mais pourquoi tu le méprises tant, Blaise est un bon Serpentard et puis, il est plutôt très beau garçon _», lui dit souvent Astoria, taquine. Précoce, aussi. Astoria et ses foutues hormones, foutu Malfoy. _Je vais la tuer._ Elle a dit la dernière phrase à voix haute.

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle. C'est la faute de Malfoy aussi, tu sais.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais les tuer.

Il lui sourit hésitant. Craquant. Surprise par la course de ses pensée, las, elle s'assoit sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'Astronomie. L'air frais lui fait du bien, la brûlure toujours. Le soir commence à tomber sur la forêt interdite. Elle ferme ses paupières et une odeur lui pique les narines. Elle consent à rouvrir les yeux et remercie ses années d'impassibilité qui lui permettent de ne montrer aucun trouble à la proximité soudaine de Zabini et de sa cigarette. C'était donc ça l'odeur. Elle lui lance son sourire le plus envoutant et le sent se tendre, elle pourrait presque deviner l'eau déserter sa gorge, la rendant sèche, rien qu'à ses grand yeux subjugués, elle profite de son inattention, ou plutôt de son excès d'attention pour lui voler sa cigarette. Trop facile. Si Daphné se laissait aller, elle aurait un sourire de gamine, mais l'éclat de ses yeux n'échappe pas à Blaise. Il ne s'offusque pas.

- Tu sais qu'en sept ans, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Allons, Zabini, ce n'est pas comme si je t'appelais.

- Il ne dit rien. Elle est vraiment douée. Il s'en fout, il a grandi avec Drago Malfoy, alors la Greengrass, c'est un enfant de cœur, heu, sans cœur.

- Tu fumes ?

- Non, je t'ai volé ta clope, par ce que la perspective d'entendre ton babillage futile me réjouissait. C'est fou comment tu arrives à lire en moi.

- Ah, si tu pouvais savoir, à quel point.

Elle ne l'a pas écouté. Elle a trop chaud, elle sent sa peau se refroidir. Sortir de cette douche Ecossaise. Autant lui parler, ça peut toujours la distraire.

- Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu savais quel sort ta sœur a utilisé.

_- Collaporta Tempus_. Un sort de sa création. Cela lui permet de bloquer les portes comme un _collaporta_ normal le ferait, mais avec une durée prédéterminée. Comme ça elle peut embrasser tous les Malfoy de la terre pendant le temps qu'elle veut sans être dérangée. En général, elle combine ça à un _Confuso_ allégé pour pas que Rusard les surprennent lorsqu'ils sortent et qu'ils puissent rejoindre les dortoirs sans encombres.

Blaise ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Cette petite était en, quoi, cinquième année ? Et elle était déjà capable de mélanger sinon créer des sorts. Y avait pas à dire, Malfoy savait s'entourer ! Daphnée, malgré l'énervement certain qui pointait de derrière son masque de froideur, avait une expression de fierté. Il est vrai, qu'Astoria avait de qui tenir. Et il y avait de bien plus sots modèles que Daphnée, de bien plus laids aussi… Il se gifla mentalement. La reine des serpents avait vu son regard s'égarer le long de ses courbes et l'avait gratifié d'un de ses regards glacés. Il n'aurait pas deux fois une telle chance. Astoria allait le tuer s'il foutait tout en l'air. Il reprit donc la conversation l'air de rien, les joues un peu trop rouges, sans doute.

- Et on se retrouve coincés.

- Tu vois, ça c'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Astoria est intelligente, je veux dire c'est ma petite sœur, elle est même brillante. Alors comment on en a pu arriver là ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire des erreurs de débutante. Passe encore qu'elle ait oublié son gilet et qu'elle m'ait demandé de lui apporter pour ne pas rater ce benêt de Malfoy, elle ignora superbement la protestation du beau métis à la suite de l'insulte faite à son meilleur ami, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Calmement, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée sur le parc. L'air de la salle s'était rafraichi. Nous y voilà, le moment fatidique. De son mensonge dépendait la suite des évènements.

- Figure-toi, qu'on m'a aussi demandé de ramener un gilet à la demoiselle.

- Pardon ?

- Malfoy est parti sans sa veste et visiblement un gentleman se doit d'avoir une veste en cas de jeune fille mourant de froid, tu vois le concept. Il m'a donc envoyé Goyle pour que je lui ramène son foutu veston.

- Et pourquoi Goyle ne pouvait pas lui ramener lui-même ?

- Vraiment, Grengrass, dit-il l'air ahuri, sans se laisser décontenancer, vraiment ? Tu penses que quiconque de sensé confirait quelque chose à Goyle ? Enfin, un peu de sérieux, Hermione Granger ne lui laisserait pas ses cheveux, c'est dire.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être enfermée, le ridicule de la situation, la vanne foireuse, l'attitude désinvolte de Zabini, ou Zabini. Tout simplement. Mais pour la première de fois de sa vie, ou la seconde si on comptait les cinq ans d'Astoria et la _piñata _qui était tombée sur Narcissa Malfoy, elle eut un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle était tombée à terre et ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient son visage, sa jupe était remontée et son rire, son rire… Indécent. Elle était indécente. La pensée leur traversa l'esprit simultanément, Daphné n'en rit que plus et Blaise, eh bien, Blaise, ne pouvait rien faire. Il était ensorcelé. Médusé. Et il ne voulait qu'elle ne s'arrête sous aucun prétexte. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut savoir sur Blaise Zabini, il peut parfois être très idiot. Comme quand, pour ne pas rompre le contact, il s'avachit à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Tu sais si on a des devoirs pour demain ? »

A présent, Daphnée riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux cotes. La tête lui tournait, elle avait l'impression d'être… La simple hypothèse d'esquisser cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle revint à la réalité. Zabini abordait une mine boudeuse, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus goguenard. Ca y est, elle ressemblait à une gamine. Elle parvint, Merlin sait comment, à retrouver ses vieux réflexes.

« Vraiment, Zabini, dit-elle en imitant son air ahuri, vraiment ? Tu penses que quiconque de sensé s'occuperait de ses devoirs alors qu'il est coincé avec sa pire ennemie dans la tour d'Astronomie ? Enfin, un peu de sérieux, Hermione Granger ne se laisserait pas aller à ce genre de considération, c'est dire.

Zabini est un garçon patient. Il n'aurait pas aimé que Daphné perce ses mensonges à jour trop rapidement, plus araignée encore que serpent, il aimait tisser sa toile, et la resserrer au moment voulu autour de sa proie. Après tout, n'appelait-t-on pas sa mère la menthe religieuse ? Blaise avait tant hérité de son charme que de sa ruse. Mais il était prêt à parier qu'aucun des maris de sa mère n'avait le quart de la trempe d'une Daphnée Grengrass. Alors peut être aurait il était mieux que cette fille sache la vérité. Elle le tenait déjà. Et fermement. Il ferma les yeux. _Ne pas tout foirer, Astoria va te tuer._

- Jolie.

- Belle.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas jolie, Zabini. Je suis belle, extrêmement et dangereusement belle. Ne fais pas celui qui ne le sait pas, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

- Je parlais de ta réplique, Greengrass, pas de toi. Tu en as pas marre d'être que dangereusement belle et dangereusement froide et toutes ces conneries ? Honnêtement, ce n'est pas extrêmement chiant ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Honnêtement.

- Honnêtement, c'est extrêmement chiant.

Daphnée malgré sa réputation de fille à la cuisse légère, n'était pas du genre à employer un langage ordurier. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à donner le change en peaufinant son apparence de jeune lady respectable. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le mot chiant qui retint le plus l'attention de Blaise, mais la rapidité à laquelle les barrières de la reine des serpents étaient en train de s'effondrer. Il n'avait encore rien vu.

- Zabini, reprit-elle d'un ton malicieux, tu veux un secret ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas un secret, le monde entier sait que tu es amoureuse de moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con.

- Ah, ça non plus ce n'est pas un secret.

_Mais un pauvre con marrant et foutuement séduisant. _Elle se moqua d'elle-même mentalement, ça non plus ce n'était pas un secret, même pas pour elle. Elle avait beau fuir le métis comme la dragoncelle, elle ne pouvait lui enlever un charme et une prestance indéniable. Elle fuyait le métis comme la dragoncelle_, par ce qu'_elle ne pouvait lui enlever un charme et une prestance indéniable.

- Daphnée ?

- Hum.

- C'est quoi ton secret ?

- J'ai plus envie de te le dire.

- Daphnée ?

- Hum.

- Tu boudes ?

- Hum.

- Daphnée ?

- Hum.

- On a des devoirs pour demain ?

Zabini est vraiment un idiot.

- Je ne suis pas froide.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas froide. Au contraire, je meurs de chaud. Constamment. Tiens, la regarde, il doit faire moins de dix degrés, mais j'ai l'impression d'être en feu. Je vis sur un bucher, ma vie est un bucher. Tu comprends ? La vie me brûle. Je m'ennuie, je ne trouve aucun sens, tout me semble dérisoire, j'ai besoin de sens, j'ai besoin d'une direction, j'en sais rien, moi, un signe, un truc qui me ferait avancer. Une raison d'avancer, de continuer. La vie me brûle. Pas leurs paroles, leurs murmures, leurs rumeurs, leurs _Daphnée la princesse des trainées_, _Daphnée au cœur de glace_, comment tu disais _? Daphnée déesse de l'hiver_ ? Remarque, en hiver on se fait chier, on reste à l'intérieur à rien foutre, ouais, on moisit, c'est tout moi. Je moisis. J'ai dix-sept ans et je chlingue le renfermé. Si on m'ouvrait la poitrine, c'est pas de la glace qu'on trouverait, mais de la puanteur, du souffre, tout a dû se décomposer. La vie me brûle. Et je m'en fous, de tout. Je m'en fous même de m'en foutre. Mais, je ne suis pas froide. Je suis un bucher et je crucifie mes amants. Moi, Daphnée Grengrass, chemin de croix, elle eut un rire sans joie et poursuivit, ils pourront dire que je suis souillée, mais faut bien que je sente quelque chose, tu comprends ? J'ai des amants pour tuer le temps. L'espace d'un instant, dans leurs bras, je ressens quelque chose, je te l'accorde, quelque chose de totalement factice, mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur Blaise ? Du néant. Du néant de mon existence. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne vis plus, que je n'ai jamais su vivre que par vanité. Le bucher des vanités, voilà. Et tu sais, je les entends, je les connais, mais quand ils disent que j'ai « le feu au cul », ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de conclure que c'est drôle « pour une fille aussi froide ». Mais je ne suis pas froide, je brûle, Blaise.

- Tu sais, moi, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé froide.

Le silence qui suivit n'était ni pesant, ni complice. C'était un silence. Elle se dit qu'il aurait pu faire un discours pompeux, tomber dans le verbeux, profiter de sa faiblesse. Elle savait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, un novice l'aurait remarqué. Et novice, Daphnée Greengrass ne l'était certainement pas. Mais Blaise Zabini, malgré son charme maladroit et ses éclats de rires spontanés, était un chasseur né. Aussi, il y avait deux choses à savoir sur Daphnée, premièrement elle n'était la proie de personne et deuxièmement elle n'embrassait jamais la première. Pourtant, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était ni tendre, ni doux. C'était un baiser remplit de frustration, de colère et de non-dits. Un baiser d'égoïstes. Elle lui mordait les lèvres pendant qu'il la plaquait sauvagement contre le mur, il la repoussa et alla mordre son cou pendant qu'elle griffait sa nuque. Et puis, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait la bouche gonflée de ses baisers, de ses morsures, de sa rage et elle le cou marbré de rouges, le maquillage en vrac. Ils se trouvèrent sublimes. Alors il reprit le chemin de ses lèvres. Et tout changea, c'était une autre forme de passion, inconnue aux deux jeunes gens.

Astoria laissa échapper un toussotement sonore. Incongru. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, pour autant. La plus jeune des filles Greengrass trouva sans doute la scène trop mièvre et s'exclama :

« Eh bien, Blaise, tu me dois douze galions ! »

Daphnée se contenta de gifler de toutes ses forces Blaise et l'enjamba. Elle reprit sa route, droite comme un if, drapée dans ses restes de dignité. Reine de glace.

Tout en se massant sa joue endolori, Zabini ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Daphnée était une garce, elle avait trouvé son maître en la personne d'Astoria.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.


	2. And Daphne holds the chase

Blaise est beau. C'est un fait. Une sorte de consensus, un accord tacite, entente cordiale entre lui et la nature. Il n'est pas un genre de garçon, il n'est même plus un garçon, plus qu'un garçon, il est, c'est tout. Il dégage cette indescriptible assurance d'être, insolence d'exister. Il brule la vie avant qu'elle ne l'enflamme, quand elle se fait glaciale il la fait fondre d'une caresse, simple geste, lent, sensuel, serpentin. Serpentard. Jusqu'au bout de ses longs cils. Esprit libre et rusé. «_Vous finirez à Serpentard Si vous êtes plutôt malin Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins_». Faim. Il mourrait de faim, morsure de serpent, reine. Sueurs froides. Blaise est beau et bel et bien mordu. Mais pas encore vaincu. _Greengrass, je ne boirais pas de ton eau_. Ah, Blaise a un meilleur ami…

Drago Malfoy, gueule d'ange. Aussi blond que l'autre est brun. Un petit con prétentieux. Un frère. Insolent, agile, irrespectueux, hypocrite, borné, séduisant, chasseur. Un jumeau. Agaçant, mais à l'instant tout juste agacé. Les sourcils froncés, le regard perçant et les narines qui frémissent. Un vrai dragon. Il rit silencieusement. Jumeau ? Non. Malfoy ne maitriserait jamais sa classe désinvolte. A chacun sa malédiction.

« Zabini, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un nid de Doxys sur mon lit, demanda calmement le blond tout en passant nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux, et surtout pourquoi cette carte au nom de Greengrass l'accompagne ?

Il lui tendit la carte signée d'un baiser carmin. Il frôla la surface du papier, pensif. Rêveur. Une vraie vipère marque toujours sa proie. Bon baiser du diable. Perséphone est d'humeur joueuse, pauvre dragon.

- Je ne sais pas, vieux. Des soucis au lit ces temps-ci ? Besoin d'un coup de main ? Ou d'autre chose ? Envoie-la moi, on réglera ça, j'ai un trou, lundi de cinq à sept, ça peut se faire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde, Drago, tu sais, Astoria ne t'en voudra pas si longt…

Il évita de justesse l'oreiller que lui envoya son meilleur ami en réponse à son clin d'œil coquin. Et remercia le ciel et Merlin que Malfoy n'ait pas eu la géniale idée de lui envoyer le nid de Doxys à la tête.

- Blaise...

La lassitude du ton le surprit. Malfoy avait toujours eu cette voix trainante et nasillarde, insupportable, inimitable. Marque de fabrique. Mais il savait en reconnaitre toutes les inclinations, il savait comment sa voix se faisait plus basse quand il avait peur, combien elle pouvait monter dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, qu'elle pouvait même être rauque les lendemains de cuites à Préaulard. Jamais encore il n'y avait perçu tant de fatigue. Quelque chose clochait. Drago ne pouvait pas se mettre dans cet état seulement à cause des enfantillages de Greengrass.

- Blaise, je m'en fous de Daphné et de ses bestioles, pour te dire je m'en fous même du fait qu'elle ait coupé les cheveux d'Astoria pendant son sommeil, qu'elle m'ait poussé dans le lac devant Potter, où qu'elle me fusille du regard alors qu'on est amis depuis nos cinq ans. Je m'en balance de Daphné comme elle de son vingt-deuxième copain. Mais, toi, tu es en train de crever. La bouche ouverte, comme un vulgaire Weasley.

- Elle ne m'en veut pas, enfin, elle ne cherche pas à se venger. Je l'indiffère toujours autant.

- Mais elle te brûle.

- Non, c'est elle qui brûle.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, laisse.

- Bref, mec, tu changes, tu passes moins de temps dans les pièces communes, hier tu n'as même pas ri quand l'autre cracmol a fait exploser son chaudron en potion, tu te couches plus tôt, tu passes des heures à fixer les rideaux de ton lit, je t'ai même vu dire pardon à la Belette femelle quand tu l'as bousculé dans les couloirs, y'a une semaine, remarque ça, c'était marrant j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer, tu ne fumes plus, mince, mec, t'as mis deux fois le même jeans dans le même mois, si ta mère te voyait…

- Deux fois ? Le même jeans ? Tu mens.

- Bien, bon de voir que tu restes une fillette. On ne pourra pas dire qu'elle est partit avec tes couilles, t'en as jamais eu.

- Va crever.

- Je préfère te regarder le faire, t'as comme un don, frère.

Blaise enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Ne plus rien voir. Ne plus rien entendre. Foutu Malfoy. Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, _on ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort_.

- T'as raison.

- Sur ton jean ? Ouais, mais t'inquiète, je ne dirais rien à ta mère.

- Non, t'as raison, elle me brûle.

- Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Ce qui échappe au domaine de ta compréhension est immense, se moqua le métis, d'ailleurs, même ce que tu comprends t'échappe, alors…

- Range ton sourire de serpent Zabini, je vais commencer à croire que tu reviens à la vie. Et garde tes crocs pour ta nymphe. Ton sang se refroidit ? Tant mieux. Ecoute-moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle t'a toujours brûlé, t'es attiré par elle depuis quoi, la première année ? Mais, ça t'a jamais foutu dans un tel état. Alors, je veux bien, elle t'a embrassé, mais c'est plus un miracle, Daphné Greengrass qui embrasse la première, tu devrais avoir un trophée.

- Elle a éclaté de rire, chuchota Blaise.

- Pardon ?

- Elle a éclaté de rire, comme ça. Merde, Drago : elle a éclaté de rire.

Malfoy eu l'air d'être frappé par la foudre. Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle. Il ne l'était pas. Il trouva, Merlin sait comment, la force d'articuler, calmement à voix très base :

- Tu es foutu. Je pensais qu'elle te tenait par les couilles, j'aurais pu t'aider, mais elle te tient par le cœur. Tu es foutu.

- Merci, Malfoy.

- Que veux-tu, on n'a pas tous la classe de se taper une Greengrass, dit-il d'un ton railleur puis sa voix se radoucit, alors que c'est tellement simple d'en tomber amoureux.

- J'ai vraiment porté deux fois le même jean ce mois-ci ?

Zabini revenait de la salle de bain des préfets, le couvre-feu était largement passé. Un cadeau de Drago, pour son prompt rétablissement. Il avait choisi de tirer avantage du cadeau de cette garce de Daphné. Malfoy et lui avaient donc passé leur après-midi à préparer une potion à base des œufs de doxys et avaient décidé de remplacer le shampoing de Granger par leur préparation. Après tout, personne n'y verrait un quelconque changement.

Il sentait qu'il revenait. Il était de retour. Ce dernier mois était passé comme un rêve, ni bon, ni mauvais, simplement comateux, nauséeux. Il retrouvait ses sens, le toucher d'abord, beaucoup plus affuté que ces derniers temps, il chatouillait les parois des couloirs, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux passages secrets, le goût ensuite, le sandwich qu'il avait volé à la cuisine semblait regorger de milles saveurs oubliées, puis l'odorat, qu'en bon serpent il n'avait pas extrêmement développé mais qui lui permettait tout de même de sentir les effluves du printemps qui s'échappaient du Hall, son ouïe, au contraire était surdéveloppée, grâce à elle il put entendre les pas de Rusard et les miaulement de sa chatte et se cacher derrière une tapisserie qui représentait une énième tentative de Barnabas d'apprendre la danse aux Trolls. Et puis la vue le submergea. Il ne resta plus que ça.

L'image. Elle. Seule. L'idiote. Elle semblait figée, le regard dans le vide, elle revenait de la tour d'astronomie. Seule ? Image d'elle idiote. Elle devait attendre quelqu'un. Les pas se rapprochaient. Que faisait son amant du moment ? Il souffla. Plus que quelques secondes. Un dernier soupir. Un pas, il est sur elle. Un mouvement, et il la sert contre lui, main sur sa bouche. Un autre pas, et ils sont cachés derrière la tapisserie. Un autre mouvement, et il la relâche. Elle l'a mordu. Il a le tournis. Elle ne dit rien, elle a vu Rusard.

Le concierge passa trois fois devant la tapisserie, sans rien voir. Dépité il reprit sa ronde. Derrière lui une porte était apparue. Sans un mot, Daphné souleva la tapisserie et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était blanche, vide immense, inquiétante. Transparente. Le néant. Aspirant sa propre lumière. Elle eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. De l'intérieur. Un rire triste lui échappa. On ne guérit pas du vide. Elle l'a entendu rentrer. Elle sait qu'il la regarde. Est-ce qu'il pense qu'elle est le péché originel ? Au moins, elle est sûre que si elle se retournait, cette fois il ne lirait pas son manuel de potion. Quoique, preuve est faite qu'on ne peut jamais rien prévoir avec Blaise Zabini. Rien attendre, non plus. Aussi. Non, plus. Aussi. Autant. Au temps, où elle était encore un peu là, elle se serait retournée. Et puis, depuis, il l'avait volé.

Les murs se sont colorés. Comme par magie. Par magie. Il va bien falloir qu'elle se retourne. Elle aimerait qu'il s'avance, qu'il apparaisse devant elle, qu'elle ne perde pas la face en la retournant. Oui, qu'il apparaisse devant elle, par magie. Comme par magie. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Il a une expression surprise, elle non. Et pourtant lui comprend et elle non. Est-ce qu'il va finir par lui dire ce que c'est que cette salle ?

« La salle sur demande, ou salle du va-et-vient. Elle se trouve au septième étage de Poudlard, en face de la tapisserie qui représente la folle tentative de Barnabas d'apprendre l'art de la danse aux Trolls. Il suffit de penser fort à quelque chose et de passer trois fois devant le mur en face de la tapisserie, alors une salle aux pouvoir fabuleux apparait, avec à l'intérieur ce qu'on a demandé. Une fois dedans, on peut y faire apparaitre ce qu'on veut à part les cinq exceptions de la loi de Gamp.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix mécanique, sans reprendre sa respiration. De ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était plus la salle que lui qui lui avait répondu. L'esprit de Rusard devait être aussi vide que son âme. A vrai dire, elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette pièce, c'était là que Drago avait fait apparaitre les mangemorts, il y a deux ans, pendant leur sixième année. Drago. Elle lui en avait voulu pour toute cette histoire de tour d'Astronomie, comme à sa sœur, maintenant tout cela lui semblait risible.

Elle s'était senti exister, vivre à travers cette vengeance puérile, ce coup pour coup enfantin. Et puis le vide était de nouveau là, dans son ventre, dans ses reins, le venin absinthe dans sa gorge. Mais quand il était plus près, quelque chose semblait s'infiltrer dans ses veines et couler très vite vers sa poitrine, une flamme, un feu d'un genre nouveau, beau et cruel en même temps. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils jouaient une danse sensuelle, insensée. Ils s'étaient quitté brulant et se retrouvaient nerveux, instables, impatients. Enivrés.

Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, même pour se divertir, la peine des autres ne lui apportait rien. On pouvait bien la traiter de garce parfaite, de parfaite garce, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Que le matin elle se réveillait les yeux gonflés, que son blond n'était pas tout à fait vrai, qu'elle avait copié sur Granger pendant ses B.U.S.E, qu'elle se rongeait les ongles en cours, avait un sein légèrement plus gros que l'autre et la facheuse tendance à devenir écrevisse au soleil, oubliait toujours d'accorder ses chaussettes, ne faisait pas son lit, et avait un rire un peu trop masculin, rauque. Elle était juste froide, maligne, intelligente, libre et ambitieuse. Pour les autres maisons, pour les autres, elle était hautaine, maléfique, calculatrice, irrespectueuse et prétentieuse, tant pis.

Et pourtant elle ne leur voulait pas de mal, aucun, elle n'était pas un ange, loin de là, elle ne pensait pas que c'était de la vermine indigne de son intérêt, même pas, elle était juste à cet âge où on est persuadée que personne ne nous comprendra, que personne jamais ne nous verra, alors à quoi bon ? Mais lui, lui, oh, elle avait envie de le griffer, de le morde, de le blesser, qu'il souffre, de le souiller avec sa douleur, de le brûler à son bucher, d'en faire le martyr de sa cause perdu, de l'embrasser à en crever, de se crucifier contre lui, de vivre, de le vivre.

« Je crois qu'on devrait parler »


	3. When cowardice pursues and valour flies

« Je crois qu'on devrait parler »

La phrase est banale, les mots simples, le sens limpide. Et pourtant, chaque silence, chaque lettre, chaque syllabe, chaque mot tombent comme autant de poignards glacés. _** Je**_ ne veux pas te parler, entendre ta voix, te voir, te toucher, te sentir, t'avoir, te voir, te voir, te voir, te croire._** Crois**_ pas que je suis là pour toi, mais explique-toi, rend tes comptes à ta reine, soumets-toi à moi, moi pas à toi, pauvre con. _**Qu'on **_s'entende bien, il n'y a rien entre nous, il n y a pas de nous, tu n'es pas, tu n'existes pas en dehors de tes devoirs envers moi, tu n'es pas, pour de vrai. _**Devrait**_ y avoir une loi contre les mortels comme toi qui pensent avoir une chance avec les déesse comme moi, bon, c'est amusant, après tout tu n'es pas laid. _Parler_. **Parler**. _Parler_. Sentence._ Putain, mais moi Greengrass, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. _Et même ça ce n'est qu'à demi vrai. A demi vrai. A demi là. A demi eux. Quoi de mieux. Et il n'a plus vraiment peur, qu'elle enfonce ses crocs_. __A l'__eau__ endormie, jamais ne te fie, Daphné, toujours elle te défie. _Et te défera.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. J'habite seul avec ma mère depuis mes trois ans et j'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs d'avant. J'ai douze papas, moins onze. Paul, pendu, Victor, volé puis tué, Simon, suicidé, Alain, accidenté, Edward, éventré, Ignatus, intoxiqué, Orion, océan, ne savait pas nager, Tarius, transplanage raté, Perceval, perdu en montagne, Baptiste, bibliothèque bancale, Damien, disparu. Mémo-technique. Technique, je ne le suis que par obligation et encore quand j'ai la mémoire. Instinctif. Serpentard, oblige. Deux fois, le mot obligation, jamais deux cent trois. Je serais capable de réitérer deux cent deux fois la même connerie mais pas de parler avec toi. Jouer, séduire, flâner, flirter, pourquoi pas. Parler, non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas.

- Dis-moi, ça marche vraiment ton numéro en général ? Tu ne parles pas à Millicent, Zabini.

Le ton. Froid. Gelé. Lui et ses synonymes hébétés. Et puis, comment il disait déjà, ah oui, Serpentard, instinctif. Reprend le dessus. Daphné te chasse, la nature revient. Serpent Zabini. Serpent. Il allume une cigarette, l'air faussement désabusé, elle le regarde réellement excédée. Il lui sourit. Elle a envie de le mordre.

- Mince, je ne savais pas que je t'obsédais au point que tu dissèques toutes mes manœuvres de séductions avec tes copines dans les dortoirs, le soir… Intéressant. Fallait le dire. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé. Tu voulais tester la marchandise. Aller, Millicent t'as intrigué, tu es parti voir qui d'autre ? Dubois ? Fougueuse. Une vraie furie. Mais une pro. Si tu changes de bord, je te la conseille.

Flagrant délire. Il s'attend à tout, qu'elle sorte en claquant la porte, qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle le roue de coups, qu'elle lui jette des sorts, qu'elle le torture, qu'elle le crucifie, qu'elle le martyrise, pourquoi pas même un ridicule petit Avada. Enrobé du charme de sa voix. Robe de soie. Leger. Volatile. Fragile. Mort puérile. Sensuelle. Charnelle. La toucher et s'en aller, l'avoir et aller se faire voir. Bon plan. Et elle, aimant. Attirante, jusque dans la magie qui virevolte autour d'elle. Rageuse. Elle va exploser. Pourquoi brûler son âme un peu, faire d'un lui un eux. Il rêve. Et c'est la neige qui teinte sa voix quand elle répond, rieuse.

- Tu essayes de me blesser ? De me faire mal ? De m'abaisser ? Allons. Un peu de sérieux. Tu n'es pas de taille. Tu ne peux rien me faire, rien que je ne me sois déjà fait. T'es rien Blaise Zabini, rien. Un idiot de petit Serpentard prétentieux. Oh, et puis ta façon narquoise de te présenter en parallèle avec les caractéristiques de notre maison, c'est ridicule. T'es ridicule. T'es rien, sans ça. T'es rien, sans Malfoy. T'es rien, sans tes admiratrices. T'es rien, sans ta nonchalance. T'es rien, sans tes habits hors de prix. T'es rien. T'es rien. T'es rien. T'es rien. Un vide. Insipide. Une béance qui avance. Un creux et tout ça au milieu. Aucune constance, aucune présence. Des semblants de prestances. Un presque. Presque Malfoy. Presque chasseur. Presque intouchable. Presque touché. Presque vrai. T'es rien, t'es rien, t'es rien.

Et dans sa tête comme une litanie, _t'es tout, t'es tout, t'es tout, pour moi_. _T'es rien, t'es rien, t'es rien qu'à moi._ Et dans son âme, comme un Requiem, mais jamais elle ne reste blême. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt vivre.

- Et alors ? Y a que toi que ça dérange de ne pas exister en dehors de l'imaginaire des gens. Que toi que ça fout en l'air. Que toi. Putain, Greengrass, y'a que toi.

_Y a que toi, que toi pour moi._ Mais il s'en fout un peu. On n'a jamais eu besoin d'être deux pour aimer. Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'eux pour l'aimer. Et c'est un crime. Daphné Greengrass est une criminelle. Sur le banc des accusés. Un corps fait pour l'amour, une âme faite pour être aimée. Un corps mal aimé et une âme en mal d'amour. Blaise est patient. On l'a déjà dit. Mais Blaise n'est plus Blaise avec Daphné. Blaise n'est plus avec Daphné. Blaise n'est plus qu'à Daphné. Et il n'a même pas peur. Pourquoi faire ? Les Serpentard ne sont pas des lâches. Rien ne sert d'être calife à la place d'un calife médiocre. Autant diriger la reine par son fou, par son cœur. Autant être fou et laisser la reine diriger son cœur. Digérer son cœur.

- Blaise, - la voix n'est qu'un murmure, un souffle avorté, elle prend son temps, comme si de chacune de ses syllabes dépendaient son avenir, chacun de ses mots s'encombre d'un destin bien trop grand pour elle-, est-ce que j'existe dans _ton _imaginaire ?

Drôle cette brise qui lui répond. Il doit avoir chaud. Les mensonges, ça réchauffe. Ca l'échauffe. Et ça s'en volent en fumée. Soudain, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a plus chaud, froid, rien, non pas rien. Elle a… mal. Mal. Vivante. Elle a envie de se tordre de douleurs, de tordre cette vie qui la rattrape d'un coup. Mais de sourire surtout, de l'embrasser partout. De lui dire merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci, Blaise, tu m'as ramené à la vie. Tu as rallumé la vie en moi. Elle a envie de hurler. De sauter de joie. De le sauter dans sa joie. Peu importe qui il est, qui il aime, peu importe. Elle est là. Elle est cette souffrance immense. Elle est ce mal. Elle a mal. Merlin. C'est merveilleux. Reconnaisante elle murmure :

- Merci, c'est bien ce que je pensais. A la prochaine.

Et elle s'avance vers la porte. Calme et résignée. Condamnée à vivre. Amusant. Pas comme cette porte qui reste fermée. Même l'alomora n'y fait rien. A croire qu'un rien ne suffira pas à les défaire. Elle va devoir lui demander son aide. Amusant. Tout autant. Elle n'avait jamais demandé l'aide de personne, avant, avant, avant quoi ? Avant, lui. Et maintenant, deux fois en un mois. Il pourrait lui offrir son aide, le monde, au lieu de vivre pour la condamner. Il pourrait arrêter de la regarder. De la percer. Vulgaire. Ce garçon est vulgaire.

- Même pas capable de réussir un Alomora ? Une première année en serait capable, enfin si elle n'était pas occupée à raccourcir sa jupe ou à se forger un monde d'apparences glacées pendant ce cours.

Si Daphné en avait douté, elle aurait eu la preuve à cet instant que Blaise Zabini était un vrai Serpentard. Droit dans ses jeans neufs, le torse bombé sous son t-shirt vert, la bouche close, le venin au bord des lèvres, le visage impassible et les yeux calcinés. Prêt à tuer. Le serpent est un chasseur, danseur sensuel et ensorcelant, mais n'en est pas moins un assassin froid et sans scrupules. Pourtant, quelque chose lui échappait. La haine. Sa haine. _Pourquoi._ Certainement pas une question, juste un soupir, un abandon, à l'image de son rire, une déraison, une autre manière de mourir, à sa façon. _Pourquoi._ Le mot s'est échappé et Blaise n'a pas tremblé. Il va répondre. Elle le sait, il va répondre. Et elle s'en fout. Il peut la haire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fout de sa réponse, Merlin. Après tout, elle est à elle autant qu'à lui, elle la sait déjà. Comme la fin des contes pour enfants, comme la faim de cette histoire sans début. Sans but. Une réponse. Quelle est idiote cette idée. Mais Blaise est un idiot, alors elle sait qu'il va répondre.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ? T'es aveugle. Et tu voudrais que je pense que tu n'es plus sourde ? Que tu m'entends, que tu me vois ? Que tu vas écouter, entendre, me voir ? Tu demandes pourquoi, mais tu t'en fous. Tu sais juste que je vais répondre. Tu sais juste ce que je vais répondre. Tu crois que je vais te parler de tes amants, de ton indifférence, de ta méfiance, de ton baiser, de tes rejets, de tes gestes, de ta peau, de quoi tu crois que je vais te parler ? Terence Higgs en troisième, dans la salle des préfets ? Warrington en cinquième ? Adrian Pucey ? Sois mignonne, arrête de me prendre pour un con. Arrête de te prendre pour une mignonne enfermée dans son cocon. Tu crois que pendant toutes ces années je ne pensais qu'à ça ? Je t'ai toujours trouvé belle, foutuement belle, Greengrass. Et si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne te parlerais même pas. Tu n'existerais pas. Tu n'existes pas, sans ça. Toi non plus. Tu n'es que ce que tu parais, hein ? Mais t'es vraiment bien trop idiote. Tu crois que si y'avait que ça, je serais là ? Tu mérites même pas qu'on te déteste, tu mérites même pas que je, que je, que je. Par Morgane ! Toutes ces années à me dire, à me raconter ces histoires, tout ça pour ça, tout ça pour toi. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne le vois pas, que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ? Ce que tu fais quand les autres rampent ? Tu crois que tu vas encore courir ? Tu sais pourquoi je te hais, pourquoi. Tu sais pourquoi. Par ce que jusque-là je pouvais me dire : Et elle court. Toujours. Elle est du style à aller devant, à vous montrer le chemin contre le vent. Et j'aimerais lui dire de s'arrêter, elle me donne le tournis. Où elle croit aller ? Vraiment, elle croit qu'elle va réussir à s'en aller ? Elle se croit libre, cette pimbeche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire rire. Elle est enfermée. Enfermée dans ses rêves d'enfants. De rêveries adolescentes en réveils endoloris, elle joue sa comédie. Risible. Et elle ment. La bécasse. En courant, elle ment. Tu pensais tomber amoureux du vent, tu t'es épris d'une ombre. Imbécile. Même au milieu de ses fers, elle sait être libre. Elle est libre d'écrire les règles de son je. Quand elle parle ce n'est que de jeux. Ah ouais, ça elle sait y faire. Tu ne peux pas la faire taire. Qui-est-ce qui pourrait enfermer celle qui nous bouffe la nuit ? Presque succube et juste Mélancolie du Danube. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire souffrir. Elle m'a enfermé. Enfermée dans ses rêves d'enfants. De rêveries adolescentes en réveils endoloris, je joue sa comédie. Risible. Aimant elle ? N'aimant qu'elle.

Tu vas faire semblant encore longtemps ? Je ne peux plus. Tu n'existes plus, dans mon imaginaire. Tu n'es plus, tu es moins que moi. Tu es tout, à présent. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et je m'en fous, que tu l'ignores, que tu m'ignores, par ce que moi, je le sais, trésor, tu es à moi. Mais ça tu ne le sais pas, encore. Bois de l'or. Moi, j'aurais voulu savoir t'aimer, mais maintenant tu peux te tirer."

Daphné savait que l'Aconit était plus connu sous le nom de Tue-Loup, que le _Sourdinam _annulait un _Sonorus _alors que le _Silencio _devenait inutile, que lorsqu'elle utilisait l'_Orchideus_ des amarillys rouges apparaissaient, qu'Astoria n'avait pas perdu sa virginité avec Drago alors que lui si, qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger les queux de rats et les larmes de gorgones dans une potion, que Zabini avait une fossette sur la joue gauche, qu'il avait une cicatrice dans la nuque et qu'il frémissait quand elle la touchait, qu'il frémirait encore si elle le touchait, que le Polygonum était essentiel dans la préparation du Polynectar, qu'il y avait des Bilywig dans les Fizwibiz, que sa mère avait couché avec le père de Malcom Baddock l'été dernier, alors que sa mère à lui se mariait, que l'ananas ne faisait pas maigrir, que Harry Potter était capable de faire un _Patronus_ corporel qui prenait la forme d'un cerf, que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle mais que son intelligence n'avait pas peser lourd dans la balance face à ses vertus d'un autre genre, que la mère de Hermione Granger s'appelait Rose, oui Daphné savait tout cela, mais ça non, elle le jure, elle ne savait pas _**ça**_. Mais elle est polie, elle jure dans sa tête. Elle ne s'insurge même pas. Et le désir de croire, croit, comme un mauvais jeu de mots. « _Moi, j'aurais voulu savoir t'aimer, mais maintenant tu peux te tirer _». Blaise est un idiot, alors elle sait qu'elle doit répondre. Avant qu'il n'aille.

Elle avance et elle sourit. Il s'est laissé tomber dans un fauteuil vert émeraude, il la regarde. Finalement il n'a jamais fait que ça, la regarder. La dévorer. Ces derniers temps, il s'est juste fait plus mordant. Elle avance et elle sourit, par ce qu'elle a juste envie de lui dire merci. Et lui il rit. Par ce qu'il pense que tout est déjà fini. Ses mots l'ont épuisé. Ses maux l'ont écorché. Il ne sait plus très bien où commence ses paroles et où finissent ses piqures. Il n'a jamais vraiment su qui ils étaient. A part quand ils dansaient, à part quand elle l'embrassait, quand elle l'a embrassé. Le reste du temps, elle l'embrasé. De son brasier. La jolie sorcière et son bucher, sa belle mégère qu'est-ce qu'elle a à avancer les lèvres étirées. Elle avance et elle sourit, parce qu'elle sait qu'ils tomberont d'accord sur les derniers accords. Et puis elle arrête de sourire. Parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'embrasser et sourire en même temps, par ce qu'elle ne peut pas enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches et avancer en même temps. Elle arrête d'être conne et mignonne. Elle arrête d'être en dehors de lui. Et allongés c'est leurs ecchymoses qu'elle voit fusionner. Enfin ils ne sont plus. Un. Le néant n'est plus rien, le froid, la chaleur, les flammes, la glace, rien que des coneries. Deux masques et une âme. Daphné se trouve verbeuse pendant que sa jupe se retrouve à terre.

Instants volés. Rêves démembrés. Poésies incarnées. Moment choisi… par Hermione Granger pour rentrer dans la salle sur demande en vociférant des insultes à l'encontre des Serpentards inconscients qui violent le règlement impunément. Heureusement, Daphné sait qu'un silencio marche dans ce genre de cas. Elle sait aussi que même si Blaise trouve le moyen, pendant leur fuite troublée de fous rires, de lui glisser à l'oreille un « Ils avaient raison, tu es vraiment givrée », il est ivre des éclats d'étoiles qu'elle laisse filtrer dans sa voix. Même si elle ne les appellerait pas comme ça, et que ses rires lui échappent, encore et pour toujours, elle sait de qui elle ne rechapera plus. Et quand elle répond « Totalement. De toi. », Il ne comprend pas tout de suite. On n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand on sent son cœur repartir, quand on avait oublié ce que c'était de ne pas souffrir.

Mais rien ne parait. Blaise Zabini ? Le nouvel encas de la reine de glace. Daphné Greengrass ? Une de plus au tableau du fils de la menthe religieuse. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Personne ne peut entrer dans leur danse.

L'amour les a foutu en en transe.

Mais rien ne parait. On vous parle de Blaise et de Daphné. Les deux damnés.

Amen.

Et voilà, ma premiere histoire qui s'achéve.

Merci pour vos reviews, sincèrement.

Vous m'avez aidé à construire et approfondir mes personnages, alors mille fois merci.

J'ai répondu aux membres par messages et je crois que c'est "illegale" de répondre aux anonymes dans les chapitres, mais je fais une petite entorse à la règle pour remercier Ecchymose et ses si gentilles reviews, laisse-moi un endroit où te répondre la prochaine fois.

Je pense revenir très bientot avec un Rose/Scorpius, j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu avec les clichés.

Encore une fois: merci.

Au revoir.


End file.
